


Cicatrices

by Asmodeus1987



Series: Me Basta 'verse [6]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Bitterness, Break Up, Coda, Español | Spanish, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preludio #1: Lo último que esperaba era ver a Usagi Tsukino, esperándolo en la entrada de la Facultad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cicatrices

**Author's Note:**

> Línea del tiempo: Post-Atravesé Fantasmas para Llegar Aquí.

> " _las cicatrices de tu amor me recuerdan de lo nuestro,_  
> 
> 
> _siguen haciéndome pensar en que pudimos haber tenido todo."_
> 
> -Adele.

* * *

**  
**  


**(9).(9).(9)**

**Febrero de 1998.**

**(9).(9).(9)**

* * *

 

Mamoru sintió la cama moverse, un cuerpo marchándose. Apenas era la una de la madrugada, pero estaba agradecido de que no sería obligado a despedirse de su compañía. Odiaba ser descortés. Incluso en este tipo de situaciones.

Escuchó ropa siendo recogida, retornando al cuerpo que hacia unas cuantas horas había desnudado en pequeñas porciones, como las piezas de una armadura. El baño fue utilizado, una línea de iluminación filtrándose por debajo de la puerta. Mamoru se dio la vuelta, hasta darle la cara a las ventanas del balcón, acostado sobre su estómago.

Respiro hondo, distinguiendo rastros de sudor humano y perfume caro, potente.

La puerta del baño se abrió, y consigo, murió todo indicio de luz. Pasos de pies descalzos le contaron de la salida de la persona, fuera del dormitorio. Y unos momentos después, fuera del departamento.

Mamoru se levantó.

En las penumbras de su habitación su henshin resplandeció vivo, un héroe enmascarado naciendo de la metamorfosis. En segundos, Tuxedo Mask abría las puertas deslizantes de su balcón, dejándose absorber por la noche. La adrenalina comenzó a bombear por sus venas, su resolución de proteger a su planeta despertándolo, mejor que cualquier balde de agua helada. Paseó por los usuales callejones, alerta. Se deslizó con gracia gatuna por los techos y tejados, extrañando la velocidad de su motocicleta.

Pausó en aquel parque, donde una vez habían sido atacadas las Sol Senshis, Sailor Chibi Moon llorando por los brazos de Sailor Moon, mientras un barco fabricado de pesadillas, la había estado arrastrando a las alturas.

Tuxedo Mask apretó sus dientes. No permaneció mucho tiempo ahí.

No había razón para pensar que algo grave sucedería esa noche. Un aura tranquila reinaba a la ciudad. Un silencio, que parecía impenetrable, fue su único compañero hasta las primeras luces del alba.

Cuando regresó a su apartamento, tomó una ducha fría, y sin desayunar, después, se marchó a clases.

Lo último que esperaba era ver a Usagi Tsukino, esperándolo en la entrada de la Facultad.

No se habían cruzado caminos desde hacía un par de semanas, desde aquella vez en la que Mamoru se había convertido en su _cómplice_ —Mamoru hizo una mueca mental ante tal palabra. Sonaba tan dura. Pero era la verdad, ¿cierto?

No se dirigieron la palabra, una vez que Mamoru se detuvo frente a ella, solo intercambiaron una larga mirada que lo dejó helado.

Puesto que Usagi lucía triste, pero no  _desplomada_. El significado de la fecha de hoy no deslindaba sus pequeños hombros con culpa, como Mamoru lo había estado esperando. Sus ojos no se encontraban ni siquiera rojos. No había rastro de tormento, ninguna señal de que Usagi se hubiera estando desvelando con pesadillas, como le había estado sucediendo a Mamoru, últimamente.

No existía etiqueta correcta para este momento. Mamoru se posó a lado de ella, sobre el pilar de concreto, de entre-ojo observando la falda del uniforme de Usagi danzar, ligeramente, con el viento mañanero.

"Gomen ne por... aparecerme así, Mamoru."

El dirigido se encogió de hombros. Después suspiró. No preguntó sobre cómo Usagi había averiguado su lugar de estudios, o su horario. "Comprendo por qué lo hiciste." Y era cierto. Mamoru comprendía perfectamente por qué su ex-novia (ex-amor de su vida) buscaba consuelo en él esta mañana. Sin embargo, la detestaba un poco, por obligarlo a verla cara a cara. "Pero dudo que Chibi-Usa nos hubiera querido parados aquí, sintiendo lástima por nosotros mismos."

Usagi apretó sus párpados, como si Mamoru la hubiera amenazado con un puño alzado. "No seas tan frío."

 _¿Yo soy el frío?_  Mamoru gritó por dentro. "Es la verdad. Podemos extrañarla, y honorarla a nuestra propia manera, pero no podemos—" Él mismo se cortó el discurso preparado, un discurso que había practicado porque una minima parte de su corazón había estado  _segura,_ segura que el día de hoy vería a Usagi—Usako, eternamente su bella y dulce Usako, tan crecida ya, completamente madura a comparación a la chica que había dejado en el aeropuerto—Porque, más que éste ser el aniversario de su primera cita, hoy era el aniversario del día que Chibi-Usa había caído del cielo, directamente en la cabeza de Usagi y en los labios de Mamoru. "No podemos torturarnos de esta manera."

"Dime, Mamoru... ¿Me odias?"

 _Algunos días. Luego me odio a mí mismo por sentirme de esa manera_. "¿Alguna vez me odiaste durante el tiempo que estuve desaparecido?"

Usagi lució escandalizada por tal pregunta. "¡No! Nunca—Te extrañé hasta cansarme. Pero, nunca dejé de desear porque volvieras, o porque respondieras, finalmente a alguna de mis cartas. Si odié a alguien... más bien, fue a mí misma." Con lo último la rubia bajó sus ojos celeste al suelo. "Créeme. Nunca me voy a perdonar. Hasta mi último aliento... Siempre llevaré la carga de mi decisión en mi corazón."

Mamoru sobó su rostro, al reconocer verdadera  _angustia_  colorear la voz de su acompañante. Al principio del encuentro había estado perplejo por ver a Usagi tan compuesta y desafectada, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que tan solo había sido una fachada. Por más increíble que pareciera, su ( _ya no es tuya, ¿cuándo lo aprenderás?_ ) Usako había aprendido a esconder sus emociones, a controlarlas. Era más disciplinada. Como su contraparte, Serenity.  _Soy tan tonto. Estoy tan hundido en mi amargura que no puedo tomar en cuenta el dolor de los demás._

"No todo..." Mamoru lamió sus labios. "No todo está perdido, Usagi. Allá afuera, en otra dimensión aparte de esta, vive nuestra hija. Feliz, gobernando Tokio de Cristal como estaba destinado."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" Usagi murmuró.

"Porque lo vi."

Buscando confirmación, Usako registró el rostro de Mamoru por cualquier rastro de mentira, y Mamoru no pudo evitar la aceleración de su corazón, al tener la completa atención de esta mujer sobre su persona. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que Usagi brillará con más resplandor que antes? Sus facciones aniñadas habían sido afinadas con todo este tiempo, sus pómulos tan acentuados que podían cortar, sus labios bien delineados, y captando los primeros rayos de sol en su lipstick durazno. Ya era una mujer, a punto de graduarse. Una seguridad intrínseca endurecía su postura, y no se mostró intimidada, al clavar sus ojos con él.

Aunque, tampoco había ya adoración ciega en esa mirada.

Las mejillas de Usagi no se sonrojaron, como solían haberlo hecho en un pasado que los involucrara uniendo miradas, a la luz del atardecer.

"Lo... viste."

Mamoru asintió. "Te puedes imaginar cuando."

Usagi parpadeó lentamente, claramente procesando la información. "¿Hablaste con ella?"

"Un poco." Había sido muy doloroso, así que Tuxedo Mask solamente había tenido voluntad para grabar la imagen de Chibi-Usa crecida, con una corona en su cabeza, más hermosa que nunca, en su mente, antes de aceptar la ayuda de la Neo-Reina para ser mandado de vuelta a su dimensión. "Me auxilió en regresar aquí cuando las dimensiones estaban colapsando."

Usak—Usagi—mordió su labio inferior delicadamente, perdida en sus pensamientos por un instante. Ahora que la tenía tan cerca, a Mamoru le resultada una tortura, puesto que sus sentidos estaban  _amaestrados_  a absorber a la mujer. Su leve perfume a lavanda se burlaba de su nariz, su sedoso cabello rubio tentaba las puntas de los dedos de Mamoru y la vulnerabilidad de su bello rostro—Activaban su instinto de querer abrazarla. Protegerla.

Pero, entonces, las sombras se desvanecieron de toda línea de expresión y Usagi se estabilizó. Sin necesitarlo. Mamoru la observó respirar profundo, el moño de su pecho elevándose.

"Mamoru. Entre nosotros dos, pase lo que pase, siempre habrá una conexión. Yo sé que me pediste que me mantuviera alejada de ti, pero... No podemos seguir así. Necesitamos trabajar juntos. Necesitamos... Nos necesitamos el uno a otro."

"Lo sé." Vaya que lo sabía. Con la inminente amenaza de Láquesis, Mamoru no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su actual posición, tan débil, a cualquier ataque que llegara de ésta. Tuxedo Kamen no era ninguna clase de defensa—decente—para cualquier enemigo, sin la ayuda de las Sailors Scouts. Ahora Mamoru comprendía por qué el Destino había tenido el diseño de unirlo a la Princesa Serenity, puesto que Endymion nunca debió de haber existido por su propia cuenta. Ahora Mamoru... no tenía nada. No poseía poder por sí solo.

Era  _patético_.

Y  _ahora_ , Mamoru odiaba al Destino también. No había podido verlo antes, pero ahora todo estaba claro: Endymion y Serenity habían sido manipulados desde siempre. Nunca habían sido más que títeres, idiotas enamorados, cegados con hilos enredándolos. Ahora Mamoru ponía en duda hasta su amor legendario. ¿En realidad había sido amor, o fabricación?

Entonces, el estómago de Usagi gruñó.

Hubo una larga pausa, donde las mejillas de Usagi, finalmente, fueron rellenadas de color escarlata. En un parpadeo, la mujer regresó a ser una jovencita de secundaria, abochornada por su incontrolable estómago.

Por primera vez, en un largo rato, Mamoru sonrió y  _sintió_  que el gesto fue real. No fingido o usado para enmascarar.  _Al menos en este tipo de escenario, siempre he sabido cómo actuar._

"Déjame adivinar. ¿Te saltaste el desayuno para poder venir a hablar conmigo?"

"Uh, mmm." Usagi rascó su nuca, una sonrisa también queriendo escaparse para unirse a la de él. "...¿Sí?"

Mamoru sacó sus lentes de sol de su bata blanca, colocándolos en cámara lenta, para hacerla sufrir más. "Así que, ¿supongo que estarías dispuesta a acompañarme a comer panqueques?"

"Pero, ¿no tienes clases?" Usagi miró entre el edificio y el estudiante rebelde frente a ella. "No quiero entrometerme más en tu rutina, ya estoy por irme, no te preocupes—"

"Usagi."

Compartieron otro prologado momento, atrapados en la nostalgia del pasado y la incertidumbre de un  _nuevo_  futuro. Mamoru rogó con su mirada, rogó por tener esta oportunidad de re-comenzar. Aunque fuera incómodo, y doloroso, tenían que dar el primero paso. Esta herida abierta, infectada y sangrienta entre los dos, tenía que comenzar a cerrarse.

Mamoru estaba harto de las pesadillas. Estaba harto de vivir en el limbo, añorando por una Usako que ya ni siquiera existía. Usagi ya no era Usako.

Chibi-Usa no tocaría a su puerta, sonriéndole arrogantemente para luego colgarse de su brazo, demandando su completa atención—Chibi-Usa estaba  _muerta_.

Usagi asintió, tras su breve duelo silencioso. "Hai, Mamoru. Me encantaría acompañarte."

Tal vez, un día, Mamoru hasta podría ver los inicios de una cicatriz, tejiéndolo de vuelta.


End file.
